Online Loves, Offline Hates
by sakurapixi
Summary: [ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE] Kagome and Sango are teenage girls who go to a YHH high school. They fall for the 2 guys who IMed them, but not know that in real life that those guys are the 2 guys they hate the most at their school! IxK and MxS.
1. Pranks and Bribes

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't have made it over 100 episodes long.

OK! The feudal age does not exist in this story! XD Everyone and everything is modern! Plus, the school is for everyone; youkais, hanyous, and humans! Lastly, THiS iS MY FiRST FANFiC! R+R! No flames! Oh! There isn't Kagome's grandpa in here...Yes, quite sad...and NO KiKYOU AND NARAKU iN THiS STORY! -cheers- -stabs Kikyou and Naraku and few times-

EDIT: I made some changes throughout this lovely fanfic of mine ... Hope you like it. :)

"words here" - Talking

'_words here_' - Thinking

Now… On with the story!

-----

Online Loves, Offline Hates

-----

**Chapter 1: Pranks and Bribes**

**-----**

Kagome sat under a cherry blossom tree at her school while eating some sushi rolls. Her best friend, Sango, joined her as well. It was Friday after school and they were hanging out there.

"These sushi rolls tastes so good, Sango! You're such a great cook!" squealed Kagome, while taking a bite out of the sushi roll. Kagome was a cheerful girl with shoulder-length wavy raven black hair with black eyes. She's a 15 year old miko.

"Thanks Kagome! You're welcome to ask me to make some anytime!" replied Sango. Sango was a tomboy kind of girl with her mid-back brownish black hair in a low ponytail and brown eyes with red eye shadow. She's a 16 year old demon exterminator.

"You're welcome, Sango! Ah... These cherry blossoms are so pretty!" explained Kagome, followed by a sigh.

Little did she know that 2 guys were sneaking up on them...

"You know what to do, right?" whispered one guy through the walkie-talkie.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm sure it'll work," replied the other guy, while hooking up his speakerphone to the walkie-talkie and his ear. Then he walked up to the girls.

"Ah! Hello, Lady Sango and Lady Kagome!" greeted the guy, "Why are you even here right now? It's Friday the 13th!"

"What do you want, Miroku?" replied annoyed Sango, "We're here because we wanna be here. So what if it's Friday the 13th?"

"Well, Lady Sango. According to the ancient tales, there was a hideous youkai who died on these grounds, 50 years ago. It would come out at 3:13. It searches around for someone who is alone or not paying attention... Then it jumps in front of the person and it takes person's soul. No one has ever seen the horrible youkai, because of its quickness."

Kagome looked her watch.

3:10.

"Doing great, Miroku…Keep it up. Just 3 more minutes," said the voice through Miroku's hidden speakerphone in his ear.

"S-Sango? It's t-three o' clock and t-ten minutes ..." shuddered poor Kagome.

"Kagome, it's not true! It's completely a LiE!"

"Shh sh! I think I hear something..." whispered Miroku.

The 3 were silent for a while... Then...

"Gaga ma latish ka!" shouted the masked figure, jumping out behind a tree.

"EEEEEEEEP!" shouted startled Kagome, while hanging on to Sango, who was scared but not as much as Kagome.

"Hahaha! You should've seen the look on your faces!" chuckled Miroku, seeing that his and Inuyasha's plan was a success.

"Yeah! I can't believe you're afraid of some made-up story and a mask!" exclaimed Inuyasha, after removing his mask.

Inuyasha was a hanyou. His mother was a human, while his father was a huge dog demon. He had long silvery white hair with little twitching dog-ears and wonderful golden eyes. But he had a very arrogant personality!

His friend, Miroku, was a total hentai. He was perverted monk with his hair in small ponytail and black eyes. He would often touch Sango's ass, so in return, she would typically slap him. Adding to his lecherous behavior, at times, Miroku would go around to women, asking them to bear his child.

Inuyasha and Miroku always pulled pranks and tricks on Kagome and Sango. Like sneaking up on them and sending them threatening notes. Oh, how it pisses the two girls off. Wouldn't you like it if someone did that to you? They hated school because of the two guys.

"Geez! Do you really need to scare us like that?" yelled Sango furiously.

"Hello? Ever heard of fun?" answered Inuyasha, still cracking up.

"GRRRR!" growled Kagome and Sango, starting to pack their things and head off to home.

Just then, Sango felt a hand on her behind.

SMACK!

"Oww... "

Inuyasha helped Miroku up while the girls stood up and walked away from the boys.

Both of the girls walked off thinking about the same thing.

'_I HATE THEM._'

---

Kagome and Sango walked on to reach to their destination: home. They walked home laughing and gossiping. Then they went their separate ways to their home.

Home sweet home.

Sango was greeted at her home by her cat youkai, Kirara. She lived a small apartment with her little brother, Kohaku.

"I just fed Kirara, Sango! She's in a really cheery mood today!" perked the boy.

"That's great, Kohaku! And how are you today?" asked Sango, happy to see her brother, "You're in happy mood today, as I can see! Let me cook dinner tonight, k?"

"Ok! I'll just take watch some TV while you do that."

Sango smiled. She went to the kitchen and thought for a moment.

'_Hmm... What should I make today? Maybe some noodles and shrimp... Yeah. But since it's still early and dinner's easy to make..._'

With an unfinished thought, Sango went to her room and flipped on her computer.

---

Kagome was home, in the kitchen searching for something to eat. Souta rushed up to Kagome to ask her something.

"Hey sis! Mom's gonna take me to rent some DVDs. Wanna come?" asked the little kid.

"Eh, I'm tired right now, Souta. By the way, when you're there, rent me the DVD of DiGi Charat!" replied Kagome, who was reaching for something in the cupboard.

"Why should I? If you want the DVD, come and rent it!" said Souta, taking his backpack off.

'_Aw... How am I gonna get him to rent the DVD! It's been so long since I've seen DiGi Charat_!'

Then she looked in the cupboard.

Cookies.

"I'll give you 3 cookies..." bribed Kagome slyly, while holding the cookie jar.

"Cookies?" drooled Souta, who hasn't gotten a cookie for who knows how long, "Fine, I'll rent it…but only because the cookies are involved!"

Right then, Kagome's mom strolled in.

"Kagome, dear, you heard that I'm taking Souta to rent some DVDs, right?"

Kagome nodded.

"Ok, good. I'll be probably visiting the supermarket, too, so I should be home around 5:30." Kagome's mom said before she was out the door.

Kagome sighed and looked at the clock.

3:30.

'_Still pretty early...And mom's coming home around 5:30. Maybe I'll go online._'

---

Well? How was that for a first chapter?

I need some suggestions, yall!

Plus, the words that Inuyasha said after jumping out from behind the tree,

sorta from Lilo and Stitch. i DON'T OWN THAT EiTHER!

Next chapter up in about 2-3 days! Do wait!

Please review and NO FLAMES! I'm a beginner at this!

Toodles!

-Jenn


	2. Freaky Friday

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Trigun, DiGi Charat are NOTHING to me. -breaks down and cries-

OK! On with the chapter! By the way, there's a lot of chat in this chapter. Lots of fun and whoo! Btw, NO FLAMES!

-----

**Chapter 2: Freaky Friday**

-----

Kagome went upstairs and turned on her computer. Then she took the time organizing her messy desk a bit before signing onto AIM. Luckily, she had DSL so she didn't need to connect anything.

On the other hand, Sango was already online. She, too, has DSL. Her AIM screen name was _pyro kittie x_. Pretty cool, yeah? It's dedicated to her cat youkai, Kirara, who can transform into a huge cat youkai with fire. She just signed into AIM.

'_I think I'll be online until... 5:30 or so. Besides, noodles and shrimp are easy to make._' Sango thought smiling.

Kagome just went online. Signed onto AIM, too. Her screen name was _nyo nyo xD_. Now do you believe that she loves DiGi Charat? What makes their friendship go further is the xD and the x in their screen names. Kagome saw that Sango was on so she IMed her.

nyo nyo xD : Hey!

A message box popped up on Sango's screen.

'_A message from Kagome! Wonder how she's doing._'

pyro kittie x : Hey Kag! What's up?

nyo nyo xD : Oh nothing really. Mom and Souta went to rent DVDs and to the supermarket.

pyro kittie x : Hehe... Kohaku is watching some TV. I'm making dinner tonight.

nyo nyo xD : That's cool... Argh, I'm still mad about what happened today! Stupid

Inuyasha…

pyro kittie x : Stupid Miroku, too... That freakin' pervert!

nyo nyo xD : Why must those guys be so stupid !

Suddenly, an 'Accept Message' dialog popped up.

tetsusaiga 4 life... ?

'Who is that? And what kind of screen name is THAT?'

She accepted it.

tetsusaiga 4 life : Hi?

nyo nyo xD : Who is this?

nyo nyo xD : Is this some stalker?

tetsusaiga 4 life : Just call me Fang. Who are you? No, I ain't a stalker. I just found your screen name on some site.

'_Hm? My screen name on some site...?_'

---

As for Sango, she was dealing with a similar situation.

windy x curse : Hello.

pyro kittie x : Uhh... Who's this?

windy x curse : I'm usually called by Vortex online... Call me that.

pyro kittie x : How did you get my screen name?

windy x curse : I found your screen name in someone's subprofile. Don't worry, I don't bite.

'_Eh? This guy sure is weird... Oo'_

---

nyo nyo xD : Sango, there's this person who just IMed me. And I've never met him! He calls himself, Fang…

pyro kittie x : You too? I got a message from some guy, too! And he calls himself, Vortex!

-Short silence-

'_We're being stalked!_' the two girls thought.

nyo nyo xD : Wow. Talk about weird.

pyro kittie x : Yeah, let's just continue to talk to them. We need more information. Bbl.

nyo nyo xD : Yeah, me too.

---

So the chat between Fang and Kagome continued..

nyo nyo xD : Umm… I don't give out my real name online, but my alias is Nyo.

tetsusaiga 4 life : Nyo, huh? Like what that Dejiko from DiGi Charat says? Funky.

nyo nyo xD : Yeah! I like Dejiko. She's so cute! DiGi Charat is my favorite anime!

tetsusaiga 4 life : Really? Mine's Trigun. It's awesome.

nyo nyo xD : That's cool. I have a brother who likes Trigun, too. Vash is so funny! He's pretty cute, too. ;

tetsusaiga 4 life : Haha! You think some dude from an anime is cute!

nyo nyo xD : Shut up! You can though! I need more information about you though! How old are you?

tetsusaiga 4 life : I'm 17 right now. You?

nyo nyo xD : I'm 15.

tetsusaiga 4 life : Two years younger... Not bad.

nyo nyo xD : Yeah, I guess. What's up?

tetsusaiga 4 life : Just eating some ramen. Good stuff!

nyo nyo xD : LoL. Ramen freak:P

tetsusaiga 4 life : Hey! Who you calling ramen freak! Look at you! Uhhh... DiGi Charat freak!

nyo nyo xD : HAH! Is that the best you can possibly do! xDDDD

tetsusaiga 4 life : Don't make me start swearing on you. --;;

nyo nyo xD : Would you you do such a thing to a sweet little girl like me? -puppydog eyes-

tetsusaiga 4 life : OH NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT:O!

'_This guy's not bad..._'

---

Now Sango and Vortex…

pyro kittie x : Don't bite, huh? -smirk- x

windy x curse : LoL. I'm just being silly. What's your name?

pyro kittie x : I use an alias online... Pyro.

windy x curse : Nice... You like cats?

pyro kittie x : I guess so, yeah. I have a pet cat youkai.

windy x curse : Awesome! I have a small pet fox youkai named Shippo.

pyro kittie x : Really? It must be cute! Anyway, how old are you?

windy x curse : LoL. It's very curious. Always asking questions... I'm 17. How 'bout you?

pyro kittie x : Sweet 16.

windy x curse : Well, along with that, you're a girl aren't you?

pyro kittie x : TT; First of all, hence the screen name. Would any guy want a screen name like mine? Second of all, do you know a guy who likes cats!

windy x curse : Point taken... --;;

pyro kittie x : Aww... Did I hurt your dear feelings? I'm sorry.. -rolls eyes-

windy x curse : LOL. Shut up.

pyro kittie x : Make me.

windy x curse : Damn. Was afraid you'd say that...

pyro kittie x : LOL!

'_Haha! This guy's fun to tease!_'

---

After an hour or so of chatting, the two guys signed off. (A/N: AW. D:) Sango and Kagome, however, were still chatting.

pyro kittie x : So, how was your chat with that guy?

nyo nyo xD : It was pretty decent. It had a lot of awkward silences between some parts of the chat though! You know how new people meet other people...

--FLASHBACK--

tetsusaiga 4 life : Haha. You're pretty funky! Tell me more about you.

nyo nyo xD : Well, I go to a Youkais, Hanyous, and Humans High School in Tokyo. I live with my mom and my brother. I love archery! That's about all I can give out right now.. Tell me about you!

tetsusaiga 4 life : Nice.. I also go to a Youkais, Hanyous, and Humans High School in Tokyo, too. I live with my full demon half brother. Oh, and I'm a hanyou.

nyo nyo xD : A hanyou, huh? Human and what?

tetsusaiga 4 life : Human and dog, baby! Growl.

nyo nyo xD : LOL! Hehe. You're actually kinda cool..

tetsusaiga 4 life : Yeah. I'm cool. I'm slick. I was born to raise hell!

nyo nyo xD : Right... -cough-conceited-cough-

tetsusaiga 4 life : You better watch your month, young lady.

nyo nyo xD : Ok, ok... MOM. Lmao.

tetsusaiga 4 life : Psh. Mom, eh? My ass...

nyo nyo xD : You curse a lot, don't you?

tetsusaiga 4 life : Uh, DUH? Life would hard without swear words!

--END FLASHBACK--

pyro kittie x : Really? Me too! People get bored so often nowadays...

--FLASHBACK--

windy x curse : I'm bored. I wanna know more about you!

pyro kittie x : Well...

windy x curse : -puppy dog eyes- Plz?

pyro kittie x : BLEH. Fine, I live in Tokyo. I have a little brother who is very loyal to me. He was almost killed so I love him a lot. I huge boomerang, too. I'm pretty much a tomboy, too. Tell me about you!

windy x curse : I see. Well, I live with no one really. Just my little pet fox youkai. I also live in Tokyo. Wonderful place to live. Full of beautiful wom- -ahem- Sorry. There's nothing that's interesting in my life... It's pretty lame.

pyro kittie x : I see. -sigh- I gotta make dinner pretty soon.

windy x curse : You cook?

pyro kittie x : Hai, of course I cook! I can't buy fast food everyday! I'm actually a pretty good cook, too.

windy x curse : Has anyone gone to the bathroom because of your food?

pyro kittie x : If I were you, I wouldn't have said that. And if I was there at your house, I'd be hitting you right now. TT;;

windy x curse : Ooh, I'm so scared. Help. Help. Ahhhh.

pyro kittie x : Heh, you better be, little boy... Cuz I'm after you, so BEWARE. --;

windy x curse : -GULP- uh... hehe?

--END FLASHBACK--

nyo nyo xD : Lol! Well, I gotta go now! Mama just called and she's gonna be home soon! Plus, I gotta take a bath!

pyro kittie x : Hai! I gotta cook dinner, too! Kohaku is hungry! Talk to you later!

nyo nyo xD : K! Ja ne!

---

They both signed off and went off to do their plans.

Sango cooked dinner for Kohaku, who had just taken a bath.

"Yum! That was delicious, Sango!" explained the boy.

"It was, wasn't it? Kirara happens to like her dinner, too," replied Sango, looking at Kirara eat.

Sango then went to her balcony. She lived in an condo that was just minutes away from Kagome's house.

'_Vortex.. What a weird guy. He seems nice though. I hope to chat with him again soon..._'

---

Kagome took her bath and ate dinner. She got her DiGi Charat DVD and Souta got his 3 cookies.

"Yeah! Yummy cookies!" shouted Souta, chewing on the sweet chocolate chip cookies.

"Silly Souta! I'm so glad you got DiGi Charat for me! It's the right volume, too!" stated Kagome, while watching the end credits of DiGi Charat.

"Kids! It's late! Go to bed!" yelled Ms. Higurashi from upstairs.

"Hai!" replied the two siblings in unison.

With that, they went upstairs and got into their bedtime clothes. They both brush their teeth and cuddled up in bed.

Kagome, however, still had thoughts wandering in her mind...

'_Fang's so funny... He has a sweet personality, too. This is the first time I can actually be myself around some stranger. Weird..._'

With that Kagome dozed off to dreamland...

---

WHOO! A rather long chapter, ne? Another chapter done in just one day. Booya. I'm loving this! I've got to make this clear, too! I need to mention the people's screen names!

---

pyro kittie x – Sango ...partly some Fuuko-chan screen name! Arigato for letting me use it!

nyo nyo xD - Kagome

windy x curse - Miroku

tetsusaiga 4 life – Inuyasha

---

Yeah, there are some characters in the screen names that aren't supposed to be there! Like Sango's screen name! The Inuyasha's screen name is a bit long! XD And to those who don't know, IM is Instant Message!

The next chapter should be up real soon!

Please review and tell me what you think!

Toodles!

-Jenn


	3. Saturday Craze

Disclaimer: I SO OWN INUYASHA. -sees lawyers coming- I SO DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. Nor do I own Magic Knight Rayearth.

This is so cool! I'm so happy about this fanfic, so many happy reviews! Lol. Yall is the thing that makes this fanfic continue! WHOOO! I hope I can keep up with yall.. I'm updating as quick as I can! I wonder what's going to happen in this chapter.. Read and find out!

-----

**Chapter 3: Saturday Craze**

-----

Sango woke up with the sun shining through the curtains in her room. It was around 9 and she was in the kitchen enjoying a cup of coffee while looking out the window.

A new day had came... A day of excitement lies ahead...

-THUMP-

"Oww..." groaned Kohaku, who just fell off his bed.

Sango rushed over to his room and saw him sitting on the floor, rubbing his head.

"Nice way to start the day off, eh, Kohaku?" questioned Sango, smirking. She helped Kohaku get up, "Breakfast is ready."

Kohaku nodded and fixed his bed.

Sango went into the living room and watched some TV.

---

While Sango was up and bright, Kagome was, well, still sleeping happily.

Quietly opening the door, a figure came in.

The mysterious person crept up to sleeping Kagome...

And suddenly...

-SPLASH-

"WAH, SOOOOOOOUTAAAAAA!"

"Yes?" Souta answered looking like an innocent angel.

"I am so going to kill you!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.

With that, Souta strolled out of her room and back in his room. Kagome was left angry and full of steam.

'_Stupid Souta... I was in a really good dream, too! But now I forgot... A dream can't be remembered when it's not completed... or interrupted._'

Kagome managed to get over and changed into her daytime clothes. She went to the bathroom to use the blow dryer for her hair. Afterwards, she went downstairs and made some breakfast.

"Good morning, sweetie. Had a good sleep last night?" questioned Ms. Higurashi, while reading the newspaper.

"Mama, I had a good night until SOMEONE woke me up," explained Kagome, while beaming a death glare at Souta.

"Well, that's good. What happened anyways?"

"Souta poured a glass of icy cold water over my face and neck. And it was seriously cold!"

"Aww... So sorry, sweetie. Souta, apologize to your sister." Souta apologized and Kagome went upstairs.

---

An hour or so passed by and Sango was browsing through a magazine in the living room. Kohaku came out of his room, all dressed up ready to go somewhere.

"Sango! I'm gonna go to out with some friends, k? I'll be back in the afternoon!" yelled Kohaku.

"Sure thing, Kohaku! Better not get into that much trouble," replied Sango who was petting Kirara.

"Thanks! See you later!" Then Kohaku was out the door.

'_That boy is growing so fast. And this cat youkai is getting a bit lazy!_' Sango thought smiling.

"Come on, Kirara, let's go to my room! I'll go on the computer while you take your little nap on my bed."

Kirara agreed with a small purr.

---

Kagome was in her room munching on some chips while reading the manga, Magic Knight Rayearth. Volume 3, to be exact. At the corner of her eye, she saw little Souta entering the room.

"Souta, what are you doing?" Kagome asked while her eyes still in the book.

"Mama said that she's going to the temple and mall. She wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go," stated Souta.

"Aaahhh... I'll stay at home today. Tell mom I'll go visit the temple tomorrow. Are you going?"

"Well... If you're going tomorrow, can I go with you? And I'm really sorry about this morning!"

Kagome smiled at the small begging boy.

"Sure thing. Go ahead and tell mom!"

"Yay!" shouted Souta, running out of the room and down the stairs.

'_Well, at least he's happy... Now, some computer love._'

---

How's it going with Inuyasha and Miroku, you ask? They're chatting online!

tetsusaiga 4 life : Hey you. I IMed some girl yesterday and she was pretty nice.

windy x curse : Hey. I did, too! Did she tell you what her name was?

tetsusaiga 4 life : Not really. She used an alias, Nyo.

windy x curse : Whoa. The girl I IMed used an alias, too! It was Pyro.

tetsusaiga 4 life : Cool. I wanna chat with Nyo again though... She also lives in Tokyo. Plus, I told her I was a hanyou and she wasn't even surprised!

windy x curse : Hanyou, smanyou. I almost told Pyro that Tokyo had a lot of beautiful women!

tetsusaiga 4 life : Geez, man. You're a serious pervert. Always using that punch line 'Will you bare my child'... Why not take the chance and say it like you want it! Like 'I want to sleep with you'.

windy x curse : Hey... that is a good idea!

tetsusaiga 4 life : ­oo;; Loser.

windy x curse : Haha. I gotta know more about this Pyro girl though... But I won't ask her all these questions at once. I'll just let go open and just talk normally.

tetsusaiga 4 life : Psh, yeah. Btw, did she even threaten you?

windy x curse : Now that you've mentioned it, she did threatened to kill me.

tetsusaiga 4 life : I like that girl's thinkin'!

windy x curse : Heh, yeah! She's got it goin' on, man!

tetsusaiga 4 life : TT; Now I ain't interested in her no more.

Just then, Sango signed on, then a couple seconds later, Kagome did, too.

tetsusaiga 4 life : Ey, Nyo's on!

windy x curse : Heh, same with Pyro! Wanna chat with them right now? Or just wait until they IM us?

tetsusaiga 4 life : Let's just wait for now...

---

pyro kittie x : Kagome! What's up?

nyo nyo xD : Hey Sango! I just ditched going to the temple!

pyro kittie x : Ditched, eh? I suppose you're going tomorrow then?

nyo nyo xD : Lol, yeah. I wonder if those two guys are on. I forgot to add their screen name to my buddylist.

pyro kittie x : Hehe, yeah. I forgot, too. Hope they remember our screen names.

nyo nyo xD : Yup! I'm sure they'll IM us soon! Now that we're talking about them, Fang's pretty cool..

pyro kittie x : LOL, you're falling for him, Kagome!

nyo nyo xD : Wai! No, I'm not! I'm just saying he's cool! Let's see how you react when I say VORTEX!

pyro kittie x : Uhh... Come again?

nyo nyo xD : Hah! Now who's laughing! XD

pyro kittie x : He's a bit weird but yeah, I guess he's cool. I insulted him yesterday, too. X

nyo nyo xD : LOL, really? Bad, bad Sango:P

pyro kittie x : I threatened to kill him because he insulted my cooking! He asked if anyone went to the bathroom because of my cooking!

nyo nyo xD : -Gasp- What! But you're a great cook! I absolutely love your cooking!

pyro kittie x : Lol, Thx! But I bet the guy was fooling around... I'm sure of it.

nyo nyo xD : Hehe, ok.

Suddenly, a message box popped up on both of the girls' screens.

tetsusaiga 4 life.

windy x curse.

---

tetsusaiga 4 life : Hey! Nyo!

nyo nyo xD : Ah, Fang! So glad to chat with you again!

tetsusaiga 4 life : Wow, you're that happy to see me, eh? Hah, I'm too good to resist!

nyo nyo xD : In hell, you may be. ;) But to me, bleh! xD

tetsusaiga 4 life : But what if you go to hell, eh? HA!

nyo nyo xD : Boy, you're bad! Anyways, moving on!

nyo nyo xD : What's up?

tetsusaiga 4 life : Lol. I just woke up! -yawns-

nyo nyo xD : Omg! It's 11, Fang!

tetsusaiga 4 life : Hey! Ain't it ok if you love sleep!

nyo nyo xD : Sure it's ok but you woke up so late! XD

---

windy x curse : Pyro!

pyro kittie x : Hello Vortex. What's up?

windy x curse : Nothing really! Just chattin'. You?

pyro kittie x : Same! I'm also hearing some soft music by Ayumi Hamasaki.

windy x curse : OoOoOo... She's cool. Very stylish. And hot.

pyro kittie x : Yup! I'm so happy you IMed me! I don't have your screen name on my buddylist!

windy x curse : Aww, now I'm on your buddylist? I'm so loved!

pyro kittie x : You? Loved! Never in a million years:P

windy x curse : How about in a trillion?

pyro kittie x : Probably... By mofos!

windy x curse : I don't think so... By you!

pyro kittie x : What? I don't even know you that well! We just met yesterday!

windy x curse : You're so gullible! I was just kidding...

---

A half hour passed and they were still chatting happily. However, there was still some slight silence between the chats...

tetsusaiga 4 life : Eh, I'm hungry.

nyo nyo xD : Get some cereal to eat then!

tetsusaiga 4 life : What the hell? Dude, it's lunchtime!

nyo nyo xD : Well, you just woke up so it should be breakfast, eh? Btw, it's dudette. ;D

tetsusaiga 4 life : Eh, screw it. I'll just get some sushi or ramen.. brb

nyo nyo xD : Hehe, me too. Wah! I gotta go! My brother's going crazy downstairs!

tetsusaiga 4 life : Little bro gone wild.. I like that kid!

nyo nyo xD : Hah, maybe you two should get together sometime.

tetsusaiga 4 life : Shut up.

nyo nyo xD : LoL. Oh, I won't be on tomorrow, k? Got a lot of things to do!

---

windy x curse : Dang, 11:30 already! Time flies, doesn't it?

pyro kittie x : Heh, yeah. I need to get something to eat. Brb.

windy x curse : You do that, I'll get my barf bag.

pyro kittie x : Back and I'm REALLY going to kill you.

windy x curse : 2nd attempt there. This is gonna look ugly!

pyro kittie x : Boy, it was gonna look ugly from the beginning and once you get it, you'll go cryin' off to your mother.

pyro kittie x : Aw, I gotta go now! First I gotta add your screen name in my buddylist.

windy x curse : Ah, I'm loved.

pyro kittie x : Screw that, Vortex.

---

So then, the girls signed off. They had other plans to get to and maybe even some homework.

tetsusaiga 4 life : Nyo signed off! How's it going with Pyro?

windy x curse : She signed off, too... Dude, she digs me.

tetsusaiga 4 life : Haha... Is it her that digs you? Or you that digs her?

windy x curse : Quit the riddles; she attempted to kill me again today because I insulted her cooking! I said I was gonna get a barf bag when she was getting lunch.

tetsusaiga 4 life : Nice going, Miroku.

windy x curse : Hey! Why are you calling me that online, Inuyasha? It's VORTEX.

tetsusaiga 4 life : Screw Vortex. It's a weird alias, man!

windy x curse : And Fang isn't?

tetsusaiga 4 life : Fang can actually is a name in some places, aite? But Vortex.. That's just damn stupid!

windy x curse : Eh, too late. Everyone calls me that online now, including Pyro. Speaking of Pyro, you think she knows Nyo? Like we know each other?

tetsusaiga 4 life : Good point.. That's the first thing I've heard you say something worth hearing!

windy x curse : Nice to know... --;;

---

Saturday for the two girls and two guys went by quickly, but goes active until late evening.

Sango had just finished cooking dinner when Kohaku came home. My gosh! He was all covered in mud! Sango demanded an explanation and it was because he was playing some soccer in the rain. Sango shook her head seeing how silly Kohaku explained his muddy excuse. She told him to go take a soothing shower. While he was doing that, Sango made dinner, which was eggrolls and fried rice.

Kohaku was driven out of the bathroom 15 minutes later by the smell of the delicious food. Sango, Kohaku and Kirara ate up their food until they were bloated. Kagome called and asked Sango if she wanted to go to the mall tomorrow. She said yes and it was planned out perfectly. Afterwards, they lounged around in the living room watching Ayumi Hamasaki's concert. It was very late so they turned off the TV and snuggled up in bed...

As for Kagome, it was another story. Kagome came downstairs after signing off seeing that the living room and kitchen was a mess. Papers and cardboard boxes where (A/N: Where the hell did he get that?). Of course, the anger and steam came back and she cleaned up the huge mess. She made Souta help also.

Later on in the evening, Ms. Higurashi came home and saw the two siblings sleeping happily on the couch. She smiled and kissed them both on the cheek. Souta made a slight face, but it didn't matter. Kagome called Sango. When it was around 10, the little kiddos were watching Ayumi Hamasaki's concert also. Again, Ms. Higurashi told them to go to sleep and they stumbled on the stairs to their rooms...

Both of the broken families went into peaceful slumber...

---

Yeah! How was that chapter? Quite long, ne?

I don't own Ayumi Hamasaki... Lmao. That would be hella funny!

Please review! Reviews rock! Yall rock!

Next chapter should be up soon... Please wait, ok? PLEASE!

Toodles!

-Jenn


	4. Sunday Business

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is never mine and never will be. xD But I own Leiko-san, Miya-san, Tapioca Paradise and Absolute Anime! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD

Here's chapter 4, everyone! Enjoy! No chatting in this one between the girls! Just the two little guys, Inuyasha and Miroku! XD I'm also gonna get a bit HiGH on language... so BEWARE! And thanks for the REViEWS! WHOO!

-----

**Chapter 4: Sunday Business**

-----

Sunday had come and it was busy for both girls. Exterminating and aiming..

Sango woke up early and packed up her demon exterminator things. She had practice for that along with her brother. It was going to be a long morning for them. Sango and Kohaku were out the door. Kirara was in Sango's bag peeping its head out. They finally reached the temple for demon exterminating. Their instructor, Leiko-san was calmly sitting in the middle of the room waiting for their arrival. Leiko-san is a young woman in her mid 30's. She was dressed in the demon exterminator armor. She looked quite similar to Sango, too. Leiko-san was just older than Sango.

"Do you have your boomerang and cat youkai?" asked Leiko, getting up slowly.

"Yes, Leiko-san. Kohaku and I am ready for the training," replied Sango, while getting her boomerang out. Kirara transformed to her true form. She became a huge cat with fire on its legs. Her two tails fluttered in the air while waiting for her orders.

"Let the training begin!" Leiko-san exclaimed opening the gate to an open field, which was actually a training room (A/N: You know! Like that room in X-Men evolution and Powerpuff Girls! LOL.).

Sango, Kohaku and Kirara rushed out to exterminate the demons.

---

Kagome was also awake and ready. She packed up her bow and arrows for Archery practice. Her training was also at a temple. She went into Souta's room to see if he was ready. She knocked on the door and he answered it. She took a look at him. He looked ready... Ready to sleep again. He was still in his PJs! Kagome made him change quickly and eat breakfast. After all that, they both were out the door.

They reached the temple and Kagome set her bow and arrows inside. They both prayed for about a half hour and Kagome was off to Archery practice. But before that, she had to drop off Souta at his friend's house, which was right across the street. She went into the temple. Her instructor, Miya-san was waiting for her arrival. Miya-san is a miko, like Kagome. She is the grand daughter of the Chief Priest there.

"Miya-san, Sorry if I was late," Kagome apologized, while bowing.

"Apology accepted! Let's begin," replied Miya-san, while adjusting her bow and arrow. She is a very skilled archer and a calm miko.

"Yes, Miya-san," said Kagome, after letting go of the arrow. It landed right on bull's eye.

---

As for the guys, sleep was in and still active.

Inuyasha and Miroku happened to have had the same dream, too... It was a foggy morning while the two guys were hanging out at the park. Just talking really. Suddenly, they see two figures in the distance.

"Hey Miroku, there are 2 people over there..." whispered Inuyasha.

"Looks like.. two girls!" exclaimed Miroku, trying to run over to them, but was held back by the dog hanyou.

"Fang, it's me... Nyo..."

"Vortex... Pyro's here..."

"It's those girls we met online!" The hanyou and monk rushed to them as quickly as possible but..

Everything blacked out. Just like that. Both guys had just woke up.

---

It was a long morning for both girls...

Sango and Kohaku were in the open field, searching for evil demons.. They were riding on Kirara who was swiftly flying in the air. They finally landed and they had to make a plan.

"Kohaku, you go that way and Kirara and I will go this way," whispered Sango, pointing to the two different directions.

"Hai," replied the little boy. Then they were off. Sango rode on Kirara in the air searching for demons for a half hour. Suddenly, a demon came out of nowhere and jumped out right in front of them. Kirara managed to dodge it with Sango holding on tightly. They both landed on the ground, face to face with the demon. Then the demon charged at them. Sango took her boomerang and yelled,

"Hiraikotsu!" The boomerang was swung at the demon and was eliminated. Sango caught her boomerang after it destroyed the demon. Kirara hopped by Sango and she petted her. A couple minutes later, Kohaku ran up to Sango.

"Sango, Sango! I've killed 2 demons today!"

"Lucky you! I've killed only one today!" replied Sango. All of a sudden, the scenery to the open field was gone.

"Well done, you two. Your exterminating abilities have increased immensely. You both have gotten stronger. Go ahead and pack up. You may leave your equipment here," stated Leiko-san, smiling calmly.

"Arigato, Leiko-san," said the two. They put their things down and bowed to Leiko-san good-bye.

"Ah, that was great training, wasn't it, Kohaku?"

"Yup! Can't wait until next week!"

"Well, I gotta go to the mall to meet up with Kagome, k? I think Souta is going the arcade, too. Go ahead and go there!"

"Hai! I'll see you later, sis! Bye!" Then Kohaku ran off. Sango was on her way to the mall.

---

She stood calmly, body facing to the right.

Her bow and arrow were perfectly perpendicular.

She stretched the string across her chest.

And let it go.

Bull's eye.

"Excellent, Kagome! You've improved a lot since the last time I saw you! The more bull's eyes, the better! Go ahead and start packing," exclaimed Miya-san, cheering.

"Thanks, Miya-san! After all, I learned from the best!"

Miya-san blushed after Kagome said that.

"I'm just a skilled archer! Not that good!"

Kagome smiled and started packing. A short silence passed by... Miya-san spoke up.

"Anyways, I have something to give you," explained Miya-san, reaching into the beautifully made jewelry box for something, "My grandmother gave this to me. She gave it to me before she died in the hospital." Miya-san took out a small scarlet box and opened it, "This is the Shikon no Tama. And I'm giving it to you, Kagome."

Kagome was amazed the jewel. It was like a marble, a beautiful one, too! It was attached to a charming silver string with small 5 small pearls separated from each other by 3 inches, making it a necklace. It sparkled so graciously...

"Oh gods. Miya-san, I-I don't know say!"

"A thank you would be nice," smiled Miya-san. The two laughed and went outside to the front of the temple, "Keep the jewel safely, Kagome!"

"I will, Miya-san! Arigato!" Kagome said and waved good-bye. She went off to pick up Souta from his friend's house.

"Is Souta there?" asked the 15 year old girl.

"Yup. I'll call him down right now," answered the woman who was in her mid 30's, "Souta! Come down! Your sister's here!" Souta appeared five seconds later.

"Heya Souta! Ready to go?"

"Yeah! Bye Takashi!" Takashi was his friend's name.

"Ok! I'm going to go to the mall to meet up with Sango, k? You go to th-"

"YAY! Arcade! Is Kohaku going to be there!"

Kagome sweatdropped.

"He sure is! You better get down there now! I'm sure he's waiting!"

"Hai! Later!" With that, little Souta ran off.

'_Now off to the mall..._'

---

Sango was sitting anxiously at a table in Tapioca Paradise. She was drinking a mocha tapioca (A/N: YUMMiE!).

Kagome arrived 5 seconds later, panting.

"Hey wheezy. Want a tapioca?" Sango said, handing Kagome the other mocha tapioca. Kagome took it, thanked Sango and drank a third of it without stopping.

"Oww... Brain freeze!"

Sango sweatdropped.

"So, what plans do we have today in the mall?" asked Kagome after sipping a little of her tapioca.

"Well, I was thinking of going to that new store... What's it called again... ? Oh yeah! Absolute Anime!"

Kagome looked up from stirring her little pearls.

"Oh my gosh! I know that place! I heard it really popular! And it just opened last week or something!" shouted Kagome, standing up. People around started looking at her.

"I don't know her... I sat here first and she came out of nowhere..." Sango said to the people around there, who were looking at Kagome.

"You little demon exterminator," Kagome said, punching Sango playfully.

---

It was 11 and the two pranksters were awake and online.

windy x curse : Hey hanyou.

tetsusaiga 4 life : Geez, I told you. Don't freakin' call me hanyou online! Just INUYASHA or FANG! I can call you Monk but you can call me hanyou!

windy x curse : Ha, just wanted to spoil your day.. even if it just started.

tetsusaiga 4 life : Actually, I woke up earlier than usual today.. I woke up at 9.

windy x curse : WTF? 9! HOW!

tetsusaiga 4 life : SHUT THE HELL UP! I woke up from a dream, ok!

windy x curse : Now that you mentioned it, I woke up late from a dream, too.. Usually, I wake up at 7... But today, 9!

tetsusaiga 4 life : windy x curse (11:13:17 AM) : WTF? 9! HOW! Right back at ya!

windy x curse : -- Right... And lookie, you even got the time stamp in there. So, what was your dream about?

tetsusaiga 4 life : Feh. Why would I want to tell you?

windy x curse : I dunno.. What? You want it to come true or something?

tetsusaiga 4 life : Shut up... I kinda wanted it to come true... But not the end. I was in the park in the morning with you. Then...

windy x curse : Suddenly, two figures appear in distance... And they say, who they are and they're...

tetsusaiga 4 life : Nyo and Pyro. We run to them but we were completely...

windy x curse : Blacked out. That's when we woke up.

tetsusaiga 4 life : Yeah! Oh shit... We had the same dream!

windy x curse : I have a dream...

tetsusaiga 4 life : Quit imitating Martin Luther King Jr. TT

windy x curse : Fine... But yeah, I guess we had the same dream. We did finish each other's sentences so yah.

tetsusaiga 4 life : Right... Now I'm really suspicious that Nyo and Pyro know each other. We gotta ask them.

windy x curse : I know, but they're not going online today, eh?

tetsusaiga 4 life : Oh yeah... Damn.

---

While the guys were chatting, the girls were in Absolute Anime.

"Wow Sango! Not only does this place have tons of anime, but they've got manga, too!" squealed Kagome, holding loads of anime DVDs and manga.

"I know! They even got clothes, toys, jewelry and tons of accessories!"

"Oh! Speaking of jewelry, look what Miya-san gave me!" exclaimed Kagome, digging through her small messenger bag. She took out the Shikon no Tama.

"Oh gods... Is that the Shikon no Tama!"

"Yeah! Miya-san's grandmother gave it to her before she died and she's giving it to me! But how did you know that it's the Shikon no Tama?"

"Eh? You don't know the legends of the jewel!"

Kagome shook her head.

Sango sighed. "Give me a second. Lemme pay for all this stuff and I'll tell you the story."

"Ok! ...Wait, you're paying for mine, too?"

"Yeah, since you've got such a beautiful jewel, might as well pay for the things you'd like and tell you the story, ne?"

"Heh, I guess so..." answered Kagome, staring uncomfortably at the long, long line.

---

The guys were still chatting... about simply weird crap.

windy x curse : Inu! Inu! Guess what!

tetsusaiga 4 life : What? What? Don't call me Inu! Is it something about Nyo!

windy x curse : I just asked a girl to bare my child and she almost said yes!

tetsusaiga 4 life : TT;; You are one damn perverted monk. Not to mention a bastard. She must have been a slutty bitch...

windy x curse : Shut that foul mouth.

tetsusaiga 4 life : Feh! Make me. You know you can't.

windy x curse : Umm.. I'll take away your Tetsusaiga! Mwahahaha!

tetsusaiga 4 life : And tell me how you can do that.

windy x curse : I'll sneak into your house at night!

tetsusaiga 4 life : Monk, you're more stupid than me. You're telling me your plan and I've got some bad-ass ears here to hear you creeping in. .

windy x curse : Damn...

tetsusaiga 4 life : Haha... Eh, what time is it?

windy x curse : Time for you to get a watch!

tetsusaiga 4 life : That's a hella old joke. Just tell me the time.

windy x curse : Haha... A quarter to 1.

tetsusaiga 4 life : Damn... The day is going on forever... And I'm lovin' it.

---

Ok... So the ending didn't really make sense... LoL

But anyways, another chapter is done! Wahoo!

Hope you enjoyed it... The next chapter should be up real soon!

Please review!

Toodles!

-Jenn


	5. A Jewel's Legend

Disclaimer: I have no right to own Inuyasha! It is beyond my reach. I own this story, Absolute Anime and Tapioca Paradise! The legend is mine. However, little of it belong does not belong to me. Remember that! XD

-----

**Chapter 5: A Jewel's Legend**

-----

After paying for the things at Absolute Anime, Kagome was packed with a DVD and 3 manga. Sango walked away with 2 custom-made necklaces that said Kirara on one and Hiraikotsu on the other. Sango said that the one that said Hiraikotsu would give her luck when demon exterminating. They were once again sitting at the tables in Tapioca Paradise.

"So, what's with the legend and the Shikon no Tama?" wondered Kagome.

"Well," replied Sango, putting away her things, "It started exactly 75 years ago. There was a truly pure miko named Midoriko. She was also an expert demon exterminator. She destroyed many, many demons; much more than me. She was very graceful when being a miko and very brave when exterminating. Everything was well, then one day, she prayed to the gods to have 2 children while still being a virgin. Little did she know that the demons that were out there were planning to kill Midoriko."

"A couple days later, Midoriko gave birth to a baby girl. Her name was Kikyou. Midoriko was thankful and she went to thank the gods to have a daughter. The gods told her that in 15 years, she would have another daughter. The 15 years went by quickly, but Midoriko was still strong and gave birth to another baby girl. Her name was Kaede. She smiled at both of her daughters. Then she went off to the temple and she asked the gods to protect her during demon exterminating, which she did everyday before she goes out to do so. When she searched for demons around there, there weren't any."

"Did this really happen?" asked Kagome, curiously.

"If it isn't, than how do I know it so well? Anyways, suddenly, out of nowhere, hundreds of demons came out. She managed to destroy many of them, but was over-powered by them. Some threw their fangs into her, some inserting poison into her blood. Kikyou and some of the village people came to see what was the fuss. Kikyou gasped at the fact that her mother was dying. With her skills of archery and miko powers, she shot an arrow at the youkai and it burned to death. A few minutes before Midoriko died, she grabbed her heart out and the Shikon no Tama was in it. She told Kikyou, 'Keep this jewel safe, Kikyou dear. I will be watching you from the heavens above...' Those were the last words of Midoriko. And that's how the jewel was made."

"Wow... "

"But the story is over yet... Afterwards, Kikyou had the Shikon no Tama preserved in the sealed temple. From that time on, Kikyou was the main miko in the village. Though she didn't know how exterminate demons, she knew how to use the bow and arrow. With her miko powers, she can shoot an arrow at a demon and let it burn to death. Within that year Kikyou was going through, she did not know that 2 youkai were planning something simply gruesome and horrifying. The two youkai were known as Kouga and Naraku. Naraku came up to Kikyou one day and introduced himself. For 6 years, they started to know each other better and both fell in love. Kikyou's pure soul was leaking slowly, for very pure mikos were not allowed to fall deeply in love or lose their virginity... Then complete betrayal. Naraku met up with Kikyou one day and injured her badly. She managed to shoot an arrow at him and he burned out. Kouga went off to steal the Shikon no Tama with his agility, but Kikyou came back, limped and used up all her strength to shoot an arrow at him He burned wickedly and she took the jewel. She gave the jewel to 7 year old Kaede and Kikyou died. And this year is the 50th anniversary of Kikyou's death."

"And that's the end...?"

Sango nodded, "Very adventurous and amazing isn't it?"

"Yes, very... Hey... We still have time, don't we? Wanna go back to the temple and ask some questions?"

"Sure! We need information about this!"

---

windy x curse : Oh gods.. Boredom is killing me!

tetsusaiga 4 life : Well, ain't that nice. Keep it up, sweet boredom! Kill him!

windy x curse : Stupid... I want Pyro to go on!

tetsusaiga 4 life : I know! Where is Nyo?

windy x curse : Speaking of the girls... -smirk- How's it going with Nyo, eh? Anything going on between you two?

tetsusaiga 4 life : WHAT THE FUCK? What made you think that! (A/N: In real life, Inuyasha's blushing. How cute!)

windy x curse : Ah, so you DO have something for her!

tetsusaiga 4 life : TT I have nothing for her! She's a decent girl that I can be myself to! Nothing goin' on, nadda. I'm sure you're into Pyro.

windy x curse : Sure, you don't... Hell yeah. After all, she did threatened to kill me two times. I love women who are like that.

tetsusaiga 4 life : Right... It's either that or you're into every pretty women out there.

windy x curse : It's grand, isn't it?

---

Sango and Kagome walked out from the mall and to Miya-san's temple.

"Kagome, did Miya-san mention her grandmother's name?" asked Sango.

"Uhh... Nope, I don't think so. Why'd you ask?"

"Just wondering..."

They finally reached the temple. They saw no one around. Kagome searched the rooms while Sango searched the training area.

"Any sign of her?" Kagome exclaimed, panting.

"None... Wanna go search in the garden?"

Kagome nodded and went to the garden with Sango. They came to the garden and there she was.

Miya-san with Leiko-san.

Arguing.

Sango and Kagome hid in the bushes nearby.

"Why did you give her the Shikon no Tama without telling me?" explained Leiko-san, trying to hold back her anger.

"She seemed to be the chosen one. Kagome is a skilled archer and miko, big sister," replied Miya-san, calmly.

"But we had to agree on it..."

Right then, Sango and Kagome came out of the bushes to reveal themselves to the two siblings.

"Miya-san and Leiko-san? Ano... Can we ask you a few questions?" said Kagome.

"Yeah... About the Shikon no Tama?" added Sango.

Short silence.

"Let's go inside and have ourselves some tea and I'll answer the questions," replied Miya-san.

---

The boys were still bored, waiting for the girls to go on...

tetsusaiga 4 life : Damn, there's nothin' to talk about!

windy x curse : Bleh, I know. And school's tomorrow.

tetsusaiga 4 life : Ugh, screw that shit. All you do is sit in the desk and listen to the teacher talk! All I hear is "Blah, blah, blah..."

windy x curse : School happens to be amusing! You learn a lot of things!

tetsusaiga 4 life : Is that so? Then SCREW YOU, TOO!

windy x curse : Well, at least Nyo likes school!

tetsusaiga 4 life : What? She does! You've chatted with her! Why the hell?

windy x curse : Haha... Just a random guess. What? You care about her or something?

tetsusaiga 4 life : Uhhh... Shut up, Monk! That's none of your freakin' business!

windy x curse : -sigh- Whatever you say..

tetsusaiga 4 life : Screw that. Anyways, what's up?

windy x curse : Just feeding my fox kitsune, Shippo.

tetsusaiga 4 life : Gods, I hate that thing! It's fuckin' annoying!

windy x curse : What? You calling my Shippo annoying! How dare you..

tetsusaiga 4 life : Yeah I'm callin' that damn thing annoying! It's hella tiny, too!

windy x curse : Argh! OK! I'm not going any farther with this argument! New subject! Uhh...

tetsusaiga 4 life : Fine... Jackass... Wanna pull another prank on Kagome and Sango?

windy x curse : Eh, I don't feel like pulling any pranks this week. I'm admitting it, I'm a lazy ass.

tetsusaiga 4 life : Aw, c'mon!

windy x curse : Don't c'mon me. I don't want to and that's that, ok?

tetsusaiga 4 life : Just one? PLEASE! (A/N: Alert! Alert! This is one of Inuyasha's rare words! PLEASE!)

windy x curse : Shit, you used the used the PLEASE word on me... ARGH, fine. But ONLY one!

---

Kagome, Sango, Miya-san and Leiko-san sat at the table while drinking some tea.

The room was dead silent until Miya-san spoke up.

"So Kagome, what did you want to ask me?"

"Well, it's about the Shikon no Tama. I've heard the legend today from Sango and I'm really into it. Sango, how about you ask the first question?" replied Kagome.

"Ok... Ano... Miya-san, was your grandmother's name, Kaede?"

Leiko-san looked at Miya-san, who was in deep though.

"...Yes. My grandmother name was Kaede. I think you know the rest, right?"

"Yup! That's incredible!" exclaimed Kagome, with a cheery look on her face.

"Now the legend is complete for the both of us!" Sango added.

"But Miya-san, I overheard you talking to Leiko-san before. And I apologize for that, but what do mean by 'the chosen one'?

"Let me explain that, Kagome," replied Leiko-san, "Miya-san says that you're the chosen one because she thinks that you are the reincarnation of Kikyou."

"M-Me?" stuttered Kagome, with a shocked expression on her face.

Miya-san spoke up, "Well, you are a miko like her and look like her. You also know archery and using the special arrows to burn demons! Though, you have a slight different personality than hers. You have a cheerier mood!"

"Wow... So you say I'm the reincarnation of Kikyou... How cool!" replied Kagome, with sheer amusement.

"And Sango? She is the now one of the best demon exterminators in Tokyo!" spoke Leiko-san.

"What? I'm one of the best demon exterminators in Tokyo? Oh my gosh! I'm so happy!"

"Ah congratulations, Sango!" yelled Kagome, hugging her best friend.

"You too!" replied Sango. She looked at her watch.

'_4:00 already? The day is going by fast!_'

Kagome and Sango left the temple with Leiko-san and Miya-san waving at them. Another day of practice and training as gone by. They went off to the arcade to pick up their little brothers. Minutes later, they reached the arcade and saw the two boys playing DDR.

"Ok boys, time to go home," stated Sango.

The game was done and Kohaku replied, "But we don't want to! One more game? Please?"

"Hey instead of us playing the last game, how about you two?" questioned Souta, begging.

"Oh please, we suck at it!" replied Kagome, but Sango contradicted, "C'mon Kagome, it'll be fun!"

"Eh.. Fine, let's go!" They stepped onto the stage. Ready? Go!

Up – left – up – down – left – right – left – up – down...

Everyone was cheering the two girls on. Even the two little boys! Kagome was even amazed by how good she was at it. After a few ups and downs and lefts and rights, the game was over.

A!

"Whoo! That was fun!"

They all laughed their way home.. It was nearly 5 and they reached the street where they had to separate and so they did. They came home and lounged around to wait for dinner. Sango and Kagome, however, managed to get some time to go online..

---

tetsusaiga 4 life : Ok... I was thinkin' like you staying in the bush again. There's a bucket of red paint on the branch of the cherry blossom tree and the handle of the branch has a string tied to it. You hold up other end of the string. The girls, I know it, will be sitting under the tree. I'll approach them and talk to them a bit about Bloody Mary and try to get them interested.. Once they yell out Bloody Mary three times, you pull the string and the girls will be all covered in "blood"! Waddyah think? I got it from my bro.

windy x curse: WHOOO! Looks good to me:D Speaking of your bro, Sesshoumaru, where is he?

Then Nyo and Pyro signed on.

tetsusaiga 4 life : Swt! Nyo's on! And my bro's in the Kyoto University right now.

windy x curse: So is Pyro! Ey, wanna tell them about the prank?

tetsusaiga 4 life : Lol yeah! We can get their opinion on it! And gotta ask them if they have any connection with each other!

---

nyo nyo xD : Fang! What's up? Btw, I can only go on for a bit.

tetsusaiga 4 life : So glad you're on... Even a little bit. I'm doin' nothing much really. Can I ask you a question?

nyo nyo xD : You just did. :P Lol, sure go ahead.

tetsusaiga 4 life : Haha... Do you have any connection with Pyro?

nyo nyo xD : Yup! She and I are both best friends.

tetsusaiga 4 life : Really? Awesome! Vortex and me are best friends, too! Oh and before you go, I need your opinion on something..

nyo nyo xD : Spill it.

tetsusaiga 4 life : Ok you know I'm a prankster, right?

'_Nani? A prankster? That reminds me of Inuyasha.. Eh, there's tons of pranksters out there._' Thought Kagome, contently.

nyo nyo xD : Hehe, now I do.

tetsusaiga 4 life : Ok, I'm planning to pull a prank on someone and here's the plan.. Vortex will be in some bushes nearby with one end of a long string. A bucket of red paint will placed on a tree branch with the other end of the string tied to the handle of it. There's usually a small group of people under the tree so I'll approach them telling them a legend about Bloody Mary. I'll persuade them to say Bloody Mary 2 times and Vortex in the bushes will pull the string so the people under the tree wil be covered in "blood"!

nyo nyo xD : LOL, I think it's great! And I'm not even a fan of pranks! Love it, Fang! Hey, I g2g! So happy to go online and chat with you! ;D Bye!

nyo nyo xD signed off at 7:40:32 PM.

---

windy x curse : Pyro! How ya doin'?

pyro kittie x : I can only go on for about 5 minutes or so but I'm doing fine! And you?

windy x curse : Good as always. Hey, do you know Nyo?

pyro kittie x : Yes, I do! She's my best friend since I was little!

windy x curse : Cool! Fang and I are best friends, too! Btw, did you cook dinner yet?

pyro kittie x : Don't start. TT

windy x curse : EEP... uhh.. Can I get your opinion on something, too?

pyro kittie x : Sure! Tell me before I kill you. :D

windy x curse : GAH.. I'm planning to pull a prank someone later this week..

'_Wah? A prank? This sounds like Miroku or Inuyasha! ...Neh, that's impossible. They don't even have AIM! Freakos._'

pyro kittie x : Yeah? Go on...

windy x curse : And here's the master plan... Ok, I'm gonna be in some bushes nearby holding one end of a string, right? A red bucket is in a tree with the other end of the string attached to the handle. Fang will go up to this small group of people and tell them a legend of Bloody Mary. He's going to tell them to say Bloody Mary 3 times and I pull the string! The people will be covered in "blood"!

pyro kittie x : Haha! Very evil if you ask me. X I g2g now! Hope it works, Vortex!

pyro kittie x signed off at 7:42:52 PM.

After the girls signed off, Inuyasha and Miroku both had the same thing on their mind.

'_This is going to work PERFECTLY!_'

---

So? What do you think?

I'm evil, aren't I:D I had to write the prank 3 times! XD Sorry if I annoyed you by writing it so many times... **GOMEN**!

The legend was good, wasn't?

Do review!

-Jenn


	6. Expect the Unexpected

Disclaimer: Kagome owns Inuyasha. :D I own the school, Sushi Express, Aiko-san, Shizu-san and Takeo-san. :P

Yay! School time. LOL. The school that Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku go to is called.. **Yokohashi High School**! A high school for Hanyous, Youkais and Humans, in case anyone forgot! And I'm only going to tell about what's happening before school, mid-morning break, lunchtime, and after school. ; WHOO! SO MANY REVIEWS!

-----

**Chapter 6: Expect the Unexpected**

-----

A couple days went by... Nothing much happened! Just WORK! Here's Friday morning...

Sango woke up early as usual for school. School started at 8:30. She took a short shower and fed Kirara. Kohaku was already at school with Souta. Sango looked at the calendar.

'_Oh geez. Today's the last day of school! YAY! This is gonna be a long, long summer..._' She thought while she took a sip of her coffee She sat at the table reading a magazine. Sunday night was very tiring for her.

'_Well, I better get to school. Hope Kagome's not gonna be late again..._'

---

Kagome woke up late the next morning. She woke up at 8:08. School was just less that 25 minutes away! She slipped into her clothes quickly and took her schoolbag.

"WAH! I'm late!" yelled Kagome, running down the stairs. Souta was already at school so her mother was at home. She had already made lunch for Kagome.

"Thanks for the lunch, mom! See you around 3:30!" said Kagome, then giving her mom a quick kiss.

"You're welcome, honey," replied Ms. Higurashi, still holding the cup of coffee. Kagome was out the door. School was just 4 blocks away, but it was already 8:23. She ran as fast as she could and made it to the school gate. Sango was waiting beside the school gate, too.

"Hey Kagome! You made it! Now let's get to class before the bell rings," stated Sango, getting into the school.

"Hai! If we are late, at least I'm not alone!"

They made it to the classroom right before the bell rang and settled into their seats.

---

Inuyasha and Miroku on the other hand were rushing to their classes. They were filling a bucket of red paint that took a while, but clumsy Miroku spilled it! Plus after that, they had to run to school with the covered bucket and hid it in the bushes.

"You think we're late!" asked Miroku running the hell out of him.

"You dumbass! The bell already rang!" They reached the classroom and opened the door. Once the door opened and the two guys came in, all eyes were on them, including the teacher, Aiko-san. Her hairstyle is just like Yuna's from Final Fantasy. Her oval face matches well with her deep hazel eyes. She's half cat demon and human, making her a hanyou. She was taking attendance. An annoyed look came upon her face.

"Miroku and Inuyasha... Must you two boys be late on the last day of school?"

Miroku spoke first. "You see, Lady Aiko-san..."

"None of that, Miroku," replied Aiko-san. She already knew about the fact that Miroku is a pervert.

"We both overslept, ok? Geez, give a kid a chance..." said Inuyasha... But realized that he shouldn't have said that. The class murmured to each other.

"Really, Inuyasha... Even on the last day of school?" Inuyasha pat Miroku and he did his puppy-dog eyes.

"Please, Lady Aiko-san?" begged Miroku, "Don't make a poor kid's last day of school day go bad..." Aiko-san couldn't stand it.

"Fine... Inuyasha, Miroku, I'll let you go. But if I catch you two late next time, you'll be sent to the office!"

---

Just about an hour of so of work and such, it was mid-morning break time.

"Wow.. Can you believe it's already the last day of school? It happened all so fast!" shouted Kagome while watching the guys play soccer. Inuyasha and Miroku were playing, too.

"Yup! Look at Miroku and Inuyasha. They think they're so great..." replied Sango rolling her eyes at them. Kagome agreed and too, rolled her eyes. However, Inuyasha and Miroku were the best players on the team. They both led the school's soccer team undefeated for 2 years straight.

"Haha, that's too true. At least we rock at volleyball!" Yes, Sango and Kagome are nearly the same as Miroku and Inuyasha. They are best volleyball players on the team and have not been defeated for 2 years, like the two guys.

"Yup! Hey, remember at the volleyball end of the year party? It was hilarious! That must've been some seriously icy cold water we poured onto coach!"

RIIIIIIING!

"Yeah! There's the bell! Let's get to class!" said Kagome.

---

A few hours of immense work and pain later, it was 1:00. Lunchtime. Kagome and Sango were once again at the cherry blossom tree.

"What did you bring today, Sango? Mom bought me some eggrolls and some rice. Still warm though," said Kagome, taking out her lunch.

"Well, I don't really have a lunch today... All I have is some rice and fish! Yummy, still," replied Sango, getting out her chopsticks.

They began to chow down and finished it about 15 minutes later.

"Ah! That pop quiz in math was too hard! And it's the last day of school, too!" stretched Kagome.

"Haha, hard for you! I studied last night!" Kagome stopped from putting away her stuff.

"You study?" said Kagome, with suspicious eyes. Then Sango punched Kagome playfully.

Then Inuyasha and Miroku walked over.

"Hey wench. Why do you always go to that cherry blossom tree?" asked Inuyasha, making a face.

"We like this tree! In fact, we were coming back here after school today!" shouted Kagome.

"Yeah! We're gonna celebrate for the last day of school," stated Sango, standing up.

"Right, Lady Sango... " replied Miroku, getting nearer to Sango.

"Don't even think about it, Miroku," said Sango, kicking Miroku in the shin.

"OWWW! That freakin' hurt!" With that, Kagome and Sango walked away.

"SCREW YOU TWO!" yelled Inuyasha, while the girls walked around the corner.

---

Kagome sat in the classroom impatiently, tapping her pencil repeatedly waiting for the bell to ring. Her teacher had warned Kagome once already and it looked as she was going to warn her again. Sango sweatdropped while looking at Kagome's pencil, which was tapping.

"Kagome, again, please stop your pencil tapping. I know you're excited. I am, too! Just 5 more minutes," said the teacher, Shizu-chan. She is a full dog demon. She is a very kind one, too. She has deep brown eyes and beautiful layered hair. Speaking of which, Inuyasha used to have a crush on her not too long ago...

--FLASH BACK--

The door creaked open slowly. Shizu-san was busily correcting papers but heard the creak and smiled as she smelled who it was.

"Inuyasha, go ahead and come in. I know you're there," stated Shizu-chan, still looking down at the papers. Inuyasha came in and sat at a desk nearby.

"So Inuyasha, what made you come to my classroom?" asked Shizu-san.

"I was at detention. I just came to your classroom to... Well..."

"To tell me that you have a slight crush on me?" Inuyasha's ears perked up immediately. Shizu-san was looking at him with the kindest eyes, "I understand how you feel, Inuyasha. Believe me, I remember I went through it when I was young."

"You do?" She nodded.

"Let me tell you when I experienced this," Shizu-san began, adjusting herself in a comfortable position, "I remember I was in sixth grade, first time in a new school. It was somewhere in the middle of the first quarter and I was just minding my own business, listening to the teacher when another teacher came in. Right when I saw him, I was struck by the ever-so-popular love at first sight. He had messy brown hair, hazel eyes and a really nice smile. His name... how can I ever forget this... Takeo-san."

Inuyasha listened contently to Shizu-san with little butterflies in his stomach.

"He came in to ask the teacher about something. As I remember it, he was in his early 30s, too. And I was young! 12 years old! I was falling for a guy just about 20 years older than me! A few weeks later, I was transferred to his class because I was doing quite poorly in the science class I was currently in. You can see why; from that time on, I kept paying attention to Takeo-san. When I was in his class, he teases me. In a good way though. I really liked him! He's funny and really cool!"

"The whole year passed by and Takeo-san was forever my favorite teacher. Summer vacation came and it was like time to say good-bye to Takeo-san. He hugged me! It was such cute moment.. I can never forget it! The summer passed by with the thought of Takeo-san still on my mind. I was bored so I wrote a letter to him, Finally I was in 7th grade and I saw him! I gave him the letter the second day of school and he thanked me. But later on, I figure that the connection between Takeo and I wasn't how I planned it... Was it that I like Takeo-san because he had all the features that I looked in my ideal guy? Even now it's still a mystery to me. But even so, he'll always be in my heart."

"Wow, Shizu-chan.. I never knew it would be like that.."

"You see, Inuyasha, I'm just saying that... I'm not mean or anything, but try not to fall in deep, deep love with me. It's just that, I'm so much older than you. I'm 33, Inuyasha! You're just 17... But I'll promise one thing. You will have place in my heart always and I will never forget you. Now go home; it's pretty late. I'll see you tomorrow, k? Much love," stated Shizu-chan, then she patted his shoulder.

"Hai..." With that, Inuyasha was out the door. So much was in his mind. Some happy, some sad. It's all good though... All good...

--END FLASH BACK--

RIIIIIIIIING!

'_Yes! Finally, School's out!_' That thought was on everyone's mind in the whole school. Summer had been calling their name forever. Sango and Kagome were very cheery also. Since Sango and Kagome didn't bring any food for after school, they went to a nearby sushi shop called Sushi Express to get some sushi rolls. Besides, it is Sushi Friday (A/N: YEAH! Remember that. :P I have my own 'Ramen Friday'). After that, they went to the cherry blossom tree.

"Hey, this place actually sells some really good sushi rolls!" perked Sango, who is somewhat picky about restaurants and such. Seeing her admiring one is rare.

"Yup! It opened up not too long ago either. I heard they even have a small shop like that over in America! They must make loads of money, ne?" Sango nodded and they both continued to eat the sushi.

"Miroku? Are you in the bushes right now? Bucket all ready with blood red paint?" whispered Inuyasha through a speakerphone like before. It's once again in his ear like before.

"Yup. All ready. Go ahead and go up to them," replied Miroku, while looking through Chobits manga (A/N: Gee, I wonder why...)

Inuyasha slowly walked up to the girls. "Kagome and Sango, how are you enjoying the last day of school, eh?"

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, before taking a bite out of the sushi roll.

"Well, I'm here to tell you a European legend long ago. It's about Queen Mary."

"Oh really?" Sango glared, "Let's hear it."

"Well, back then, Queen Mary killed so many Christians. She killed so many people that they call her Bloody Mary. Soon, Queen Mary died or something and Queen Elizabeth took over. So, they say that if you go in front of a mirror, and say Bloody Mary 3 times, you will be covered in blood, head to toe.."

'_Eh? I've heard of this... From Fang! But Inuyasha just CAN'T be Fang! Fang's too nice and sweet... WHOA! How did I think of that!_'

'_Nani? Vortex told me about this! A prank... But he can't be involved in this.. Sure he's screwy and nice and... What the hell? Where did that come from!_'

'_... But now I know how to mess up this..._' thought Sango and Kagome mischievously.

"Ooo... Must be scary," replied Kagome, sarcastically.

"Haha, it is! Here, I have a mirror with me. Wanna try?"

'_How dumb is this guy?_'

"Ok! Bloody Mary..." said Sango and Kagome in unison loudly, holding the round medium-sized mirror.

'_Booya!_' thought Inuyasha while turning his back to the girls.

"Bloody Mary..." said Sango and Kagome a little louder while quietly setting the mirror down.

"Get ready Miroku! It's coming!" he whispered quietly. Miroku heard but was still reading the manga.

"BLOODY MARY!"

"YES!" shouted Inuyasha.

Suddenly, Sango and Kagome quickly pulled Inuyasha, making him in the spot where the bucket was right above him. Sango and Kagome started to giggle a bit then...

-PULL-

Over and out, went the bucket of "pure blood"! Short pause...

"FUCK! I'M COVERED IN THIS DAMN SHIT!"

Inuyasha was covered with red paint from head to toe. Sango and Kagome were just a couple feet away in front of Inuyasha... Laughing their asses off.

"Hahaha! Miroku, come out of the bushes now! You guys SUCK!" yelled Sango, holding back her laughs. Miroku ran out to the fuming Inuyasha.

"Damn you! How did you know you were going to be covered in red paint! ANSWER ME NOW!" shouted Miroku, still holding the Chobits manga.

"Hah! It was completely expected, stupid Miroku. I guess it's a well-known prank, ne! Come on Sango! Let's go celebrate! The first expected prank from two dumb guys!" replied Kagome, with tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. Then they both took their stuff and ran off.

"Those fuckin' bitches... Some expected prank! I thought it would work perfectly! It turns out of be complete SHIT," Inuyasha said to Miroku.

"It was VERY unexpected to us... yet expected for them." Miroku helped Inuyasha get home. Every person that looked at him along the way, he growled at them. On the way home, both guys thought of the same thing...

'_Expect the unexpected._'

---

While that was going on, Sango and Kagome just came home. Well, after a another shot at that sushi shop.

"Ah, hey Kohaku! How was your day?" perked Sango, doing a little victory dance with Kirara.

"Whoa, you look happy. Summer rocks THAT much for you? By the way, I'm doing fine! I had a big party today at school, too!" replied Kohaku eating some cookies and milk in front of the TV.

"Well! Inuyasha and Miroku pulled another prank on us... And we expected it! We ended up just fine while the guys were screwed up!"

"Dang, really? That's great!" Kohaku ran up to his sister for a big hug.

"Let's celebrate with some sushi I bought from Sushi Express!"

"YAY!" Sango set up the table with sushi and much more. Kohaku started to chow down while Sango decided to go online for a bit.

---

Kagome was up in her room on the computer. She just finished writing in her journal. She doesn't really write in it much unless it's really important. Here was her latest entry...

_Dear Log,_

_Today was such a fun day... Inuyasha's and Miroku's prank failed miserably! In fact, the prank was pulled right back at them! It was that Bloody Mary prank told by Fang. Oh yeah! Speaking of Fang, he's this guy I met online. He's pretty cool. Though you may tell me this, but am I falling for him? Deeper and deeper into him? Or is it just my imagination...? Well, I'll just continue chatting with him and see how it goes. Just hoping that it'll go fine... I'll write in another time._

Kagome was just online when Sango just sign on.

They both looked on their buddylist to see who were online.

Windy x curse and Tetsusaiga 4 life.

'WAH! FANG AND VORTEX!'

---

HE HE HEEEEE... Anyways! PLEASE review, yall! I had much fun writing this chapter and I'm so hoping that you guys would like it.

So hoping that I amused to you people good enough! I'm expressing as much of my humor through words, which is often funny!

Oh yah! I've got the future of this fanfic all planned out! XD Sort of.

Please review!

-Jenn


	7. Online Lovin'

Disclaimer: Who owns Inuyasha? Rumiko Takahashi. Who owns this fanfic, the screen names and a Mokona plushie? Me.

----

**Chapter 7: Online Lovin'**

---

'_Yay! Finally he comes online!_' thought Kagome and Sango, as they IM them right when the two guys signed on. Kagome IMed Sango first though.

nyo nyo xD : ALOOO!

pyro kittie x : Whoa, Kagome, you're hyper right now!

pyro kittie x : Lol, what have you been up to?

nyo nyo xD : Hehe, yeah! I know! Nothing really... Just really perky because of what happened earlier today. --

pyro kittie x : Of course! How could I have possibly forgotten! I think the guys are on.. Right?

nyo nyo xD : Yup! Let's talk to them!

pyro kittie x : Ok! nn

Kagome starts it off with IMing Fang, also known as, Inuyasha.

nyo nyo xD : Fang! You're online! nn

tetsusaiga 4 life : TT...

nyo nyo xD : Eh? Are you ok? Is something wrong?

tetsusaiga 4 life : Yes, something is f-ing wrong and I'd damn myself along with the person who forced me to talk about it.

nyo nyo xD : Awww.. Be happy for me, please? I don't like seeing people sad...

tetsusaiga 4 life : C'mon, nyo. I'm serious. Mad. Stern. PISSED.

nyo nyo xD : .. I see what you mean... I'm sorry.

Ooo... Inuyasha's mad. Take a swing between Sango and Miroku...

pyro kittie x : Vortex!

windy x curse : Hi...

pyro kittie x : nn ? You ok there? You seem down.

windy x curse : I am... And I certainly don't want to talk about it.

pyro kittie x : Hm, a bit touchy today, aren't we? Well, if that's how you want it...

windy x curse : Just.. JUST SHUT UP! Today just isn't my day, ok!

pyro kittie x : Ah... ok.

Who would've known that Miroku and Inuyasha would be that upset? Kagome and Sango were shocked at how the two guys were so upset and disappointed. They both wanted to cheer them up.

pyro kittie x : Ano... Kagome? Does Fang seem to be mad at you?

nyo nyo xD : Hai. Same to Vortex for you, ne?

pyro kittie x : Waahhh... Something's up and I wanna know. But I'll respect his privacy.. Geez, is it really that bad for them two?

nyo nyo xD : It can be. Fang said he'd damn himself if he told someone. Sango, I don't feel happy as before anymore and I don't know why!

pyro kittie x : I feel exactly the same way, Kagome. But WHY do we feel this way? Is it because... because of Vortex and Fang?

Kagome stared at her computer, wondering what to say next. Her heart beats fast as she tries to find the words.

nyo nyo xD : Are you saying that I'm... developing feelings for Fang! NO WAY!

pyro kittie x : Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. Since I trust you deeply.. I think I'm falling in love with Vortex.

nyo nyo xD : .. Oh, Sango, I can't deny it any longer! I LOVE FANG! He's just so sweet and cool! I love his personality and everything. I seriously love his humor... --

pyro kittie x : nn Same way I feel about Vortex, too. Though he's a pervert and all, I adore his sweet and cute innocence deep inside him. Simply charming.

nyo nyo xD : Cool! Well, I feel a slight bit better... But not thoroughly since Fang isn't much happy either. Should we go cheer both guys up?

pyro kittie x : Sure! And how about taking it a step farther... Tellin' him you love him.

nyo nyo xD : Waaaahhhh!

Sango giggled as she read Kagome's response. She, too, was nervous about it. But she's willing to tell Vortex, also known as Miroku.

pyro kittie x : Why not? You're not alone though. nn You've got me! I'm gonna tell Vortex, too.

nyo nyo xD : I guess we can tell them.. Oh what the hell, let's do it! …And if I figure out that you didn't tell him, you are SOOOOOOOO dead tomorrow.

pyro kittie x : OO;; EEP?

nyo nyo xD : Sango, what if Fang doesn't like me back?

pyro kittie x : I'm pretty sure he does, Kagome. Don't worry! Besides, if he doesn't, I'm gonna beat him up good!

nyo nyo xD : And can I beat up Vortex if he doesn't like you back?

pyro kittie x : Question is, do YOU have the power to beat him up?

nyo nyo xD : ;; Uhh... Yeah! I do! Yup yup! Totally!

pyro kittie x : Hehe, alright. Tell me 3 things you'll do when you do fight him. List them in order.

nyo nyo xD : Ummm... Well, first I'll kick him in the shin, then take away the weapons or whatever he has. I'll watch him suffer for a bit... and finally, I'll say sorry and give him back his weapons.

pyro kittie x : Good good.. WHAT? Why do you have to say SORRY? OO;;;;;;

nyo nyo xD : xDDDDDDD Ok, so I don't really know how to beat up a person that way. It's just all about me, my bow and arrows. nn And I think you'd be using your boomerang if you were to beat up someone?

pyro kittie x : Yup. Ok, better get figuring out what to say to the two guys...

nyo nyo xD : Ok dokes. Hehe.

So afterwards, they didn't talk for a while. Kagome was figuring out what to say while Sango was wondering about it as she watched Kirara eat. 'Who would've though that confessing your love online would be so hard?' thought the two girls. Truly, it was hard for them. While they figure out what to say and all, let's get back to the guys.

windy x curse : Ey, Fang?

tetsusaiga 4 life : Yeah?

windy x curse : I'm bored. I'm mad. And I wanna feel better.

tetsusaiga 4 life : Argh... Dammit, monk! This is the 3rd time I'm telling you this! You gonna have to figure out a way on your own to feel better! Besides, why are you telling me this! I'm feeling the exact same way and you don't see me whining! TT;;;

windy x curse : Geez, and I thought you were the sensitive one..

tetsusaiga 4 life : WHAT? ME! SENSITIVE? HELL NOOOOO!

windy x curse : OO;;; Ok, moving on... so, what do you think about that girl... Nyo.

Inuyasha's mind went twisted and floaty for a moment there as the word Nyo went through his mind.

tetsusaiga 4 life : ... What do you mean what I think about her?

windy x curse : Aw, c'mon, Fang. Ya know what I'm talking about! See if you like the girl.

Miroku had just realized what he said and he wished he hadn't said it. '_Oh shit._'

tetsusaiga 4 life : TT.. If ya mean in terms of friends and stuff, then yeah. She's aite.. Cute and stuff.. WTF! Why am I talking about this!

windy x curse : How cute. Inu realized his feelings. So do you love her?

tetsusaiga 4 life : Monk, you are soooo gonna die. But if you tell ANYONE you WILL SUFFER.. Yeah, I love her. There, you happy?

windy x curse : Awesome. I love my Pyro, too. So, anything different about her lately?

tetsusaiga 4 life : Um.. Well, she didn't seem as happy as she was before. Maybe I was a little hard on her when she asked me what was wrong.

windy x curse : Really? What did you say?

tetsusaiga 4 life : Yes, something is f-ing wrong and I'd damn myself along with the person who forced me to talk about it.

windy x curse : oo Dude, that's BS!

tetsusaiga 4 life : But what am I gonna do?

windy x curse : Do you truly love her? No matter how she looks, how ugly or deformed she looks? I'm testing your shallowness here.

tetsusaiga 4 life : WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! Man, you and your questions..

windy x curse : Well, SORRY! You've always been shallow and-

tetsusaiga 4 life : I don't care. I love her anyways.

tetsusaiga 4 life : So what if I never met her! She's not like those girls who freak out once I tell them I'm a half dog demon and human or hanyou or whatever..

windy x curse : Aww.. How sweet.

tetsusaiga 4 life : Shut up. I bet she doesn't even like me.

windy x curse : How can ya be so sure? You didn't even tell her how you felt!

tetsusaiga 4 life : Hmph.. Should I?

windy x curse : Should you what?

tetsusaiga 4 life : Should I tell her that I love her, you ass.

windy x curse : Oh.. Do you feel ready to tell her? Anything can happen once you tell someone you love them, you know.

tetsusaiga 4 life : ... -thinking-

windy x curse : -gasp- YOU THINK? I NEVER KNEW THAT!

tetsusaiga 4 life : Another word out of you and I'll be over at your house fastest than you can say oh my freakin' gods. Anyway,--

windy x curse : WHOA! YOU SAID ANYWAY!

tetsusaiga 4 life : TT YOU ARE SO DEAD.

tetsusaiga 4 life : I think I am ready to tell her that I love her though.

windy x curse : Alright. I'll do it with ya. I'll tell Pyro I love her.

tetsusaiga 4 life : OO;;; What? She doesn't know! I thought you told her!

windy x curse : I didn't.. All I can remember was that I insulted her cooking and the fact that I'm on her buddylist.

tetsusaiga 4 life : Um..right. So when do we tell them?

windy x curse : Soon. Very soon.

With that, they thought for a couple minutes. Finally, it was the moment of truth. True confessions. Geez, that sounds like a soap opera. ANYWAY, the two pairs, the girls and the guys, are off to tell the opposite that they love each other. All at once...

nyo nyo xD : Erm.. Fang? You still there?

tetsusaiga 4 life : I'm right here, Nyo. What's up?

nyo nyo xD : Not much..

tetsusaiga 4 life : Oh, c'mon. I'm first down and now you? Something is wrong and I wanna know.

nyo nyo xD : Nothing's wrong.. Really! I just have something to tell you.

---

pyro kittie x : Vortex?

windy x curse : Pyro?

pyro kittie x : Ah, good. You're still there.

windy x curse : I'm too good to resist, aren't I?

pyro kittie x : Shut up. This is serious! I have something I gotta tell you, because it's gonna explode soon.

Oh, the suspense..

tetsusaiga 4 life : ..Really?

nyo nyo xD : Yes, Fang. And it's pretty deep.

tetsusaiga 4 life : Tell me. Because I have something to tell you, too.

---

windy x curse : Is it really that big?

pyro kittie x : Hell yeah.

windy x curse : Hm. I have something to tell you, too.

---

nyo nyo xD : Fang... I... I love you.

tetsusaiga 4 life : You know what, Nyo? ...I love you, too.

Oh damn.

pyro kittie x : Ok.. I better do this quick.. Vortex, I love you.

windy x curse : Really? I mean... I love you, too, Pyro.

At this point, both Inuyasha's and Kagome's mind spin and spin as Miroku's and Sango's mind wander in daze as they finally realized their feelings to each other. So with that, they suddenly hesitate in the conversation... Until Inuyasha and Miroku spoke up.

tetsusaiga 4 life : Umm.. I'll be back REALLY quick. I need some RAMEN!

nyo nyo xD : You always know how to ruined moment. xDDDDDDD But it's so cute!

---

windy x curse : Aw crap! BRB! Shippo just ran up the roof and it's taking all the berries from the tree! Gotta get him down before he runs to other people's houses, too..

pyro kittie x : LOL. Nice one.. x

As they boys were off doing their awkward business, the raging conversation between Kagome and Sango started.

nyo nyo xD : OMG OMG!

pyro kittie x : DID YOU TELL HIM!

nyo nyo xD : YEAH!11! SANGO! .. He loves me too!

pyro kittie x : OMG! How kewl! Vortex loves me too!

nyo nyo xD : THIS IS SOOOO KEWL. I mean, who would've known this would happen!

pyro kittie x : Exactly! It's all awesome..

Just then, Inuyasha and Miroku started their big convo.

tetsusaiga 4 life : MONK? Stupid monk, ya there!

windy x curse : Geez, I'm right here.. OH YAH! Pyro loves me.

tetsusaiga 4 life : HAH! That's a miracle for you.. Nyo loves me, too.

windy x curse : Psshh! Miracle for ME? You mean for YOU!

tetsusaiga 4 life : Whatever.. Dan, my day just got brighter. I'm serious. And that rarely happens. SO ENJOY IT WHILE YOU CAN.

windy x curse : Well, it's already 8:30 so why not?

tetsusaiga 4 life : TT;; Screw you.

---

pyro kittie x : Kagome.. You know what I'm thinking?

nyo nyo xD : Umm.. About pocky?

pyro kittie x : No.. Something we should've though of long, long before now.. nyahahahaha. .

nyo nyo xD : Oo;;; . . . OOO! I know now.. -slaps herself- Why didn't I think of that! Muahahaha, excellent idea though..

---

Hehe. Review please.

-Jenn


	8. The Chatroom

Disclaimer: Oi. I DO NOT own Inuyasha. ;; WAH! And I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew either ... LOL. And I own sunflowers. Yes, many, many sunflowers.

**THIS IS x CHAOTIK DREAMS ... PEN NAME HAS NOW CHANGED TO SAKURAPIXI.**

Oh gosh. I can't believe I actually updated. It's shocking, isn't it? Anyway ... I learned something new when I kinda abandoned this fanfic : Actually finish the entire fanfic and the chapters before posting it. Yeah. Sadly, as a first-time fanfic writer, I was totally unaware of that. ; Moving on, I thank all of my reviewers for reading this fic and making me feel guilty enough to update. xD However, the chapters following this chapter are going to be rather short. They'll be about over 1000 words or so instead of 2000. Sorry about that. I just want to get this done and over with, so I wouldn't have to feel so bad about not finishing this. Gah. Enough of my talk. Go read. WAIT. I've fixed some stuff in all of my other chapters, too. Go back and read them if you must. I suggest you do. Oh, and this chapter is REALLY REALLY on crack. I started writing it, like, a year ago. And as you can see, my personality's changed a bit. I'm not as hyper. So yeah. READDDD.

-----

**Chapter 8: The Chatroom**

-----

We left off in the last chapter with the girls talking about something. What are they up to now? They're still very happy from what they heard from the guys after they told them how they felt. And for the guys? Same. Spiffy, eh?

---

nyo nyo xD : A CHATROOM!

pyro kittie x : YES! It'll be a chatroom with all of us! You, me, Fang, and Vortex!

nyo nyo xD : Ooo, this is gonna be so fun!

pyro kittie x : Want me to make it?

nyo nyo xD : Ok!

With that, Sango goes to make a chatroom. Meanwhile..

tetsusaiga 4 life : Dude, I'm bored. --

windy x curse : Go eat ramen.

tetsusaiga 4 life : I just ate 5 bowls.

windy x curse : Oo;;;

tetsusaiga 4 life : Shut up. I usually have something to do on a Friday night. Bleh. xx

windy x curse : Go streaking.

tetsusaiga 4 life : WTF! Monk, what's your problem!

windy x curse : I'm bored, too. xD

tetsusaiga 4 life : TT;;; Screw you.

Suddenly, a chatroom invitation appeared on both of the guys' screens.

-- At 8:50:48 6/16/2004 pyro kittie x (warning level 0) is inviting you to join the chat room, "Online Lovers Chatroom". –-

tetsusaiga 4 life : Ey Miro.. I just got a chatroom invitation from your love.

windy x curse : You too? Hm, should we go in?

tetsusaiga 4 life : Why not?

So both of the guys went in. They were greeted by familiar screen names.

nyo nyo xD : Fang! xDDDDD

pyro kittie x : Hey Vortex!

tetsusaiga 4 life : Whoa, funky chatroom.

nyo nyo xD : Haha, yeah.

windy x curse : PYROOOO!

pyro kittie x : ; Hihi!

tetsusaiga 4 life : Ok, so why the hell are we here?

nyo nyo xD : Stupid Fang. Don't be rude! It's a chatroom! Pyro and me just wanted to have a big chat like this, 'cause it's fun!

windy x curse : Haven't been in a chatroom for a while.. Last time I was in one, it was full of seduc- ah, nvm.

windy x curse : Hehe. ;)

pyro kittie x : OO;; So how is everyone?

nyo nyo xD : Feeling well and dandy, nyo:

tetsusaiga 4 life : Full from 5 bowls of ramen! xx;;;;

windy x curse : Just bored. How 'bout you, Pyro?

pyro kittie x : Fine, thank you. Hehe.

nyo nyo xD : I'm bored. xx

tetsusaiga 4 life : What? Already?

nyo nyo xD : Yep.. TALK ABOUT SOMETHING!

-pause-

nyo nyo xD : Okies! Go ahead and start, Pyro!

pyro kittie x : OO I'm scared. xD Ok, anyway.. VORTEX! Truth or dare? ;

tetsusaiga 4 life : Pick dare! PICK DARE! Or you're a CHICKEN! Bawk! Bawk!

windy x curse : Shut up, buttface! Uhh.. Dare. Bwahaha. :D

pyro kittie x : YES! Hmm.. What dare should I do..? Ooh! Haha, I know now. Do you have a webcam?

windy x curse : Uhh.. Yeah.

pyro kittie x : -smirks- Take a picture of yourself with women's clothes on. Undergarments included.

tetsusaiga 4 life : LMFAO. Oh gods, this HAS to published in the school paper.

windy x curse : WHAT? Oh shit, do I HAVE to? Can't i just like, you know, bury myself in ramen?

nyo nyo xD : Why would Pyro want to give you a dare that you suggest?

windy x curse : 'Cause I'm hot and sexy like that. ;

pyro kittie x : If I were there next to you right now, I'd kick your ass to the moon.

pyro kittie x : Do the dare! You picked dare after all!

tetsusaiga 4 life : Heh, after seeing him in women's clothes, I'd probably be blinded for life.

nyo nyo xD : Fang! That's mean!

windy x curse : No no, it's alright, Nyo. I'd rather have Fang blinded for life than have him makes millions of copies of myself in women's clothes and post them all over the school. xx

tetsusaiga 4 life : Grr. Bastard.

pyro kittie x : Okay! No more fighting. Go get into your girly clothes, Vortex!

So they all waited. For about five minutes or so, until Kagome spoke up.

nyo nyo xD : Uhh, Vortex? Are you done yet ?

tetsusaiga 4 life : I bet he's making out with himself in the mirror.

pyro kittie x : LOL, now THAT I want a picture of.

nyo nyo xD : HAHAHA. xD That's sad.

windy x curse : Okay! I'm done now!

pyro kittie x : Really. Show us the picture then.

windy x curse : Alright. I'll send a picture to each of you then.

In a matter of minutes, Miroku sent his picture in womanly clothes to everyone in the chatroom. In the picture, it showed Miroku's body, dressed in a girl's school uniform. His face, however, was not in the picture. (A/N: Haha, I noticed that little error myself when I planned up the webcam dare...)

nyo nyo xD : OMG, Vortex, you look HIDEOUS. :O

pyro kittie x : I KNOW! Couldn't you have worn a LONG skirt, instead of a MINI skirt !

windy x curse : Well, I like the easy breezy feeling through my legs.

nyo nyo xD : That was way too much info. I'm disturbed now. xx

pyro kittie x : Haha, and what the hell was up with the boobs?

nyo nyo xD : LOLLL.

windy x curse : Hey, where's Fang? I've gotten no response from him. oo ?

tetsusaiga 4 life : You ass. That is SO fake. You didn't even put on the clothes, huh!

pyro kittie x : What are you talking about, Fang? The picture clearly shows Vortex in female clothing!

tetsusaiga 4 life : Well, it's FAKE. ;;;

nyo nyo xD : What the? It looks certainly real to me ... How is it fake?

tetsusaiga 4 life : One word, love : PHOTOSHOP.

windy x curse : TT ARGHH, YOU SON OF A BITCH!

tetsusaiga 4 life : Hah, what you gonna do now, bitch slap me?

nyo nyo xD : Fang!

pyro kittie x : Vortex! You LIED to me!

windy x curse : I'm sorry, Pyro! I swear I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you then.

tetsusaiga 4 life : And how are you gonna do that?

windy x curse : Look through my cross dressing drawer and find something neat to wear. Duh?

nyo nyo xD : ... You have a cross dressing drawer? OO;;;;;

pyro kittie x : OH MY GOD! YOU'RE BISEXUAL AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME :O!

tetsusaiga 4 life : Okay! Lemme go get some popcorn.

windy x curse : NO! I am NOT bisexual and do NOT have a cross dressing drawer! I rather say that than my other title for it!

nyo nyo xD : Oh? Then what is the real name of that drawer?

windy x curse : The naughty drawer.

nyo nyo xD : ...

tetsusaiga 4 life : I'm back. Why the fuck do you name your drawers? ;

pyro kittie x : -still shocked from the chain of events- Great, where the hell did he go now?

windy x curse : Nowhere far from you, my dear. I AM NOW IN TOUCH WITH MY FEMININE SIDE! O

-long pause, crickets chirping-

nyo nyo xD : Okay, so how's everyone's night coming along?

windy x curse : I've just taken another picture of me. Lemme go send.

pyro kittie x : This has got to be good.

tetsusaiga 4 life : If it's photoshopped, I'm posting it all over town, for serious.

Miroku sent his picture to Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango. What was he wearing, you ask? It's better off unsaid, but you should know anyway. Miroku was dressed in a Tokyo Mew Mew costume, the pink in particular. He was wearing the little ears for it and everything. He certainly looked ready for any anime convention! Again, his face was not in the picture.

pyro kittie x : HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S CRACKKKK.

tetsusaiga 4 life : I'm blind. I swear to the gods, I AM BLIND. --

nyo nyo xD : IS THAT A TOKYO MEW MEW COSTUME! No wayyyy. I always wanted one!

windy x curse : Mwahahaha. So Fang, do you think that's photoshopped?

tetsusaiga 4 life : ... Bastard.

pyro kittie x : Hey, I just noticed you did show you face in there.

tetsusaiga 4 life : It's better that way. x

nyo nyo xD : Oh, be quiet, Fang. :P Yeah, Vortex, why didn't you show your face?

pyro kittie x : I wish he would ... I want to see my love's face. :)

windy x curse : Haha, sorry. I don't expose my face online, since my last acci--Uhh, nevermind.

tetsusaiga 4 life : OH YEAH! I REMEMBER THAT!

nyo nyo xD : Nyo? What happened?

tetsusaiga 4 life : Some gay guy went to his house and asked him out on date.

pyro kittie x : LOL, are you serious:O

windy x curse : Shut up, Fang!

nyo nyo xD : This is sad. xDDDDDD

From there, they talked on and on. However, around 10, they had to make their departure.

pyro kittie x : Oh, this was such a fun chat. I'm glad everyone kept it going lively.

nyo nyo xD : Yep! Couldn't have done it without you guys!

windy x curse : Hey, I got an idea!

tetsusaiga 4 life : YOU got an idea? I was the one who came up with it, asswipe!

windy x curse : Fine fine, WE have an idea.

pyro kittie x : Hm? What is it? oo?

tetsusaiga 4 life : How about we have a blind date?

nyo nyo xD : A blind date? You mean, I get to finally see you in person!

windy x curse : Yep. Double blind date!

pyro kittie x : That sounds like a great idea! But do you guys live near?

tetsusaiga 4 life : I think so. Don't worry, we can always meet up with you chicks anywhere.

nyo nyo xD : Hehe, I know! How about we meet up at that mall near my house! At Tapioca Paradise!

windy x curse : Mmm, that sounds like a grand idea. Pyro, how about wearing something sexy for your Vortex?

pyro kittie x : ANOTHER WORD OUT OF YOU AND YOU ARE GOING TO DIE. TT

tetsusaiga 4 life : Heh, I like your thinking, Pyro. :D

nyo nyo xD : Oi. ;;;

pyro kittie x : So it's settled? Tapioca Paradise? Tomorrow afternoon, say, around 2?

windy x curse : Sounds great. Well, until tomorrow everyone! Bye! Love you, Pyro!

tetsusaiga 4 life : Later loser. I'm out, too.

pyro kittie x : Bye! See you guys tomorrow! Nyo, I'm gonna go now, too. See you tomorrow, kay?

nyo nyo xD : Toodles everyone! Okay, Pyro! 'Til tomorrow!

---

That night, everyone, Nyo, Fang, Vortex, and Pyro, were anxious to meet their online lovers. Kagome and Sango got their clothes ready, while Miroku and Inuyasha practiced looked suave (A/N: I LAUGHHH. xD) Tomorrow was going to be a great day ... Or so they thought.

-----

YESSSS! I'm finally done with this chapter for all of you to read!

I need to get going on the next chapter ...

'Cause the next one is going to be the last chapter. :O

Sorry to tell you that though. I bet most of you are relieved.

I've been such a horrible author for not keeping up. I'm sorry.

To my reviewers, I thank you for your supporting (and flaming) comments.

I was thinking of writing a Fullmetal Alchemist fic as well ... I'll double check on that.

Anyway, please review! Thank you!

-Jenn


End file.
